Liburan ala Keluarga Uchiha!
by Monokurobo
Summary: Liburan telah tiba! Dan Keluarga Uchiha pun—tentu saja juga ikut berlibur. Kali ini mereka akan berlibur di Villa milik Fugaku. Tanpa menyadari jika mereka semua akan menghadapi masing-masing permasalahan! Mulai dari hubungan Pedhopile-Incest-Homosexual, Hubungan rumit karena seorang uke, dan tentu saja perbuatan-perbuatan tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-suami ini!


Ah—liburan. Akhirnya kota metropolitan—Konoha—yang terkenal akan kekayaan alamnya ini sudah memasuki masa liburan. Susana pagi di kota ini begitu indah. Langit yang begitu biru dan cerah, suasana yang begitu damai—apalagi ditambah suara kicauan burung kecil yang sangat merdu untuk telinga, kemudian matahari pun tampak mulai menyelimuti bumi dengan sangat cepat—seakan berkata—'Hei! Saatnya bangun! Tidak 'kah kau ingin memulai harimu saat ini?!'. Yeah, walau begitu indahnya dunia hari ini. Pasti ada seseorang yang menganggap hal itu—semua keindahan pada dunia hari ini—biasa saja. Mereka memilih bergelut dalam kasur empuk, guling, dan bantal mereka ketimbang bangun—yang membuat mereka lelah—lebih tepatnya mereka malas untuk bangun dari kasur mereka.

Keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze salah satunya, sebut saja mereka berdua seperti itu. Keluarga yang sering dipandang iri oleh orang-orang karena kemesraan, keharmonisan, maupun kekayaannya yang melimpah di keluarga ini. Tentu saja mereka patut dipandang seperti itu. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang sering dikenal sangat tampan, dingin, dan penuh kewibawaannya ini benar-benar beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan seorang Namikaze. Omong-omong tentang Namikaze. Namikaze sendiri sering dikenal sebagai keluarga emas. Tentu saja, bukan harta mereka yang emas semua. Well, itu karena semua orang yang berada di keluarga tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna kuning layaknya emas, entah itu cerah, maupun pucat. Jika kau bertanya kepada orang tentang keluarga emas. Mereka langsung tahu yang kau maksud. Pastilah itu keluarga Namikaze. Maksud dari mereka itu—yeah—seluruh kota Konoha. Semua orang—satu Konoha itu—mereka mengenal keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga Namikze yang dikenal sebagai malaikat kota Konoha yang memiliki watak sangat ramah, baik, dan ceria. Kemudian juga mereka dikenal sebagai penghasil keturunan-keturunan darah manis. Manis? Yeah. manis! Tentu saja yang dimaksud bukan darahnya. Akan tetapi—

—wajah mereka yang benar-benar manis!

Siapa yang berani membantah jika keluar Namikaze penghasil keturunan mahluk yang manis-manis dan menawan? Tentu saja tidak ada! Untuk semua itu, keluarga Namikaze benar-benar dijunjung tinggi dan sangat dihormati di kota ini. Namun, sebuah berita muncul, dan membuat gempar seluruh masyarakat kota Konoha. Betapa kagetnya masyarakat kota Konoha, pasca tahu jika sang walikota mereka—sekaligus penerus keluarga Namikaze ternyata menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha. Oke, bisa kalian katakan jika keluarga Uchiha terkenal akan ketampanannya, kewibawaannya, dan kekayaannya. Tapi, hey! Kekayaan tersebut mereka dapat dari perkerjaan mereka yang menjadi mafia terkenal—dan diacungi jempol oleh dunia.

Si terang dan si gelap—di takdir 'kan bersatu oleh Tuhan.

Siapa yang sangka akan takdir Tuhan, bukan?

Setelah menikah, mereka memilih tinggal disebuah mansion yang—tentu saja dibuat Uchiha. Dan hari ini, pasangan Uchiha-Namikaze ini masih tertidur nyenyak di kasur besar mereka. Kamar luas mereka sungguh indah, tentu saja jika kamar itu tidaklah berantakan. Jangan menganggap mereka keluarga jorok. Karena hal itu hanyalah sisa-sisa dari pertarungan Uchiha-Namikaze tadi malam saja. Tak usah hiraukan keadaan kamar mereka. Kita saat ini lebih baik fokus 'kan pandangan kita kearah pasangan Uchiha-Namikaze yang sedang telanjang ini. Karena cerita ini akan dimulai oleh sebuah—

BRAK!

"AYAH! PAPA! AYO BANGUN! SAATNYA KITA LIBURAN!"

—teriakan nyaring dari malaikat kecil keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze.

* * *

**Note:**  
**Hai! Apa kabar? Baik, bukan?**  
**Nah, seperti janji saya di fict pertama SasuNaru saya yang berjudul 'Always Uchiha Sasuke'—saya akan mem-publish cerita YAOI dengan pasangan FugaMina! Dan syukur alhamdullilah, saya bisa me-publishnya. Omong-omong tentang fic saya yang pertama itu. Saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca—me-review—atau pun memFavorit fict pertama saya itu. Dan juga terima kasih kepada para penulis SasuFemNaru yang memberi tanggapan atas curhatan—keperotesan saya tentang SasuFemNaru!**

**Saya sudah mengerti kenapa kalian—para SasuFemNaru sangat menyukai Naruto dijadikan Fem ketimbang Naruko. Tapi, saya mohon beritahu kepada penulis SasuFemNaru lainnya—tepatnya kepada penulis yang sering tidak mencantumkan SasuFemNaru-nya di summary-nya. Beritahu mereka, jika tidak mencantumkan SasuFemNaru-nya—itu membuat seorang Fujoshi—penyuka YAOI sakit hati—dan merasa seperti tertipu. Sekali lagi tolong bantuannya, ya :D**

**Dan—untuk review yang menanyakan kenapa fict saya sangat bagus—mungkin maksudnya cara penulisannya yang bagus—saya akan menjawabnya sekarang di sini. Untuk pertanyaan ini, kalau boleh jujur, saya tidak pernah membuat cerita—baru kali ini! Akan tetapi saya sangat suka memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan penulis yang pro seperti I don't Care about Taz dan CrowCakes—yang jujur saja, mereka berdua adalah penulis yang saya kagumi dan saya sukai—bukan cinta oke?—tepatnya saya penggemaranya. Lalu saya juga sangat suka membaca—dan memperhatikan dengan teliti penulisan di setiap Novel—Gay tentunya. 3 tahun lebih 3 bulan tentu saja, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk saya terus menghayati bagaimana cara menulis fict yang benar :D—tapi saya juga tidak merasa bahwa fict saya juga sepenuhnya benar, ya. Itu tanggapan kalian, saya hanya seorang manusia—sama seperti kalian. **

**Kemudian, tentang penjelasan yang ada dibagian akhir fict 'Always Uchiha Sasuke'—Hm. Ada yang berkata itu agak aneh—dan seharusnya dijelaskan di waktu cerita tersebut—tapi ada juga ada yang berkata untung saja ada penjelasannya di akhir. Bahkan, ada juga yang masih tidak mengerti maksud fict saya—padahal jelas-jelas sudah dijelaskan di akhirnya :D—untuk yang terakhir yang merasa mohon maaf jangan marah ya—saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung hal itu, kok.**

** OK. Tanggapan saya terhadap pertanyaan di atas adalah saya lain kali akan memperjelas fict saya! Jadi yang berkata jika dijelaskan diterakhir agak aneh—sungguh saya berterima kasih :D Itu mengubah pandangan saya dan tata penulisannya.**

**Nah, sudah selesai acara pertanyaannya. Saya mohon maaf jika fict saya yang kali ini banyak kekurangannya. Sungguh—saya juga mohon maaf jika kata-kata di atas ada yang meninggung kalian ;D terima kasih!**

* * *

**Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genre: Romance, Humor, and Drama**  
**Rate: M for Mature and Sexual Content**  
**Pairing: Fugaku x Minato, Sasuke (15) x Naruto (6)**  
**Warning: YAOI, AU, Typo, Pedhopile-Incest and OOC!**

**Keep calm and just read~**

* * *

**Liburan ala Keluarga Uchiha!**  
**...**  
**By: Monokurobo.**

* * *

"AYAH! PAPA! AYO BANGUN! SAATNYA KITA LIBURAN!"

Mata hitam legam Uchiha Fugaku langsung terbuka lebar, begitupun dengan mata biru ocean Namikaze Minato. Saat mendengar teriakan tersebut, mereka tidak lebih dulu menghiraukan teriakan tersebut. Yang ada di otak mereka adalah—menutupi tubuh telanjang bulat mereka dengan apa saja yang mereka bisa gunakan—agar tak terlihat anak kecil polos mereka. Mereka tak rela jika pikiran anak merek ternodai—lalu anak mereka akan terus bertanya tanpa henti kenapa mereka tidak memakai baju. Oh—tentu saja, mereka tak siap akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan hal tersebut.

Pada akhirnya mereka—Fugaku dan Minato—sudah mendapatkan benda—katakan saja itu selimut kusut—yang bisa menutupi tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"E—eh, Naru-chan. Ke—ke—kenapa kau berada di sini, Nak?" tanya Minato dengan wajah canggung. Mata oceannya terus melirik suami sahnya yang bisa-bisanya memasang wajah datar di saat seperti ini. Fugaku tak menghiraukannya, dia terus saja berjalan menuju kamar mandi sembari berselimutkan kain kusut—seakan berkata.'Selesaikan sendiri!'.

Oh, My—

Minato hanya bisa mengumpat di dalam hati saja.

Sang malaikat kecil mereka yang berusia 6 tahun—melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,"Buh~ Papa! Papa 'kan janji dengan, Naru. Jika tanggal 5 nanti kita akan berlibur ke Villa Ayah!" jelas Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, seakan kesal.

Kebiasaan Minato jika sedang kebingungan adalah menggaruk kepala belakangnya—sambil memasang tawa yang tersendat-sendat—tepatnya terpaksa,"O—oh, itu! Errr...," gantung Minato mencari sebuah alasan,"ah! Ya! ini masih tanggal 2, Naru-chan. Artinya... kita pergi ke Villa Ayah, tinggal 3 hari lagi," Minato memasang senyum memastikan kepada anaknya yang berada di hapadapnnya.

'Tidak apalah berbohong sekali-kali.' batin Minato dengan keringat dingin yang menggantung di dahinya. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan Minato membohongi anak manisnya yang dia anggap malaikat kecilnya ini. Minato berbohong karena dia saat ini sedang malas—lebih jelasnya dia sedang lelah karena seingatnya dia dan Fugaku bermain dengan liarnya tadi malam. Hal itu bisa Minato buktikan oleh betapa sakitnya pinggangnya—yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, sembari memegang dagunya, layaknya Detektive."Tapi, Pa! Ini tanggal 5! Bukan tanggal 2!" kata Naruto dengan nada kekanakkannya, cemberut.

Minato memasang wajah bingung, seakan tidak percaya."Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mana buktinya?"

Segera saja Naruto berjalan menuju meja kecil—yang biasanya digunakan untuk tempat lampu meja—yang terletak di samping kasur besar Minato. Wajah bulat tan Naruto langsung ceria, mana kala menemukan apa yang dicarinya,"Lihat! Lihat ini!" tunjuk Naruto ke sebuah angka 5 kecil dilayar datar bercahaya tersebut—Handphone, nama benda tersebut."Benar 'kan, Pa? Hari ini tanggal 5! E—hehehe..."

Minato menelan ludah, matanya memandang nanar Handpone milik Fugaku yang berada di tangan mungil Naruto,'Handphone sialan!' umpat Minato terhadap Handphone tersebut. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana lagi?! Otaknya tiba-tiba saja tersumbat—sehingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan ide-ide untuk membujuki Naruto. Aih! Tapi kenapa bisa otaknya tiba-tiba seperti lamban? O—oh, tampaknya efek tadi malam membuat otaknya lamban. Atau memang dia mengada-ngada saja? Ish!

"Itu—i—itu, Naru-chan. Eungh—" Minato melirik wajah anaknya yang menatapnya dengan wajah memohonnya—yang benar-benar manis itu, perasaan tak tega mulai menghasutnya,"—sepertinya—sepertinya—" Suara—glek—terdengar jelas di telinga Minato—itu suara yang dikeluarkan oleh kerongkongannya yang mencoba menelan air liurnya sendiri. Perasaan tak tega memang ada, tapi sebuah bisikan-bisikan aneh—entah dari mana—juga menghasutnya, dan itu membuatnya susah mengeluarkan suara setuju.

Mata biru ocean Minato bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri dengan gelisah. Dibangun 'kan oleh teriakkan yang memekakan telinga di pagi hari secara tiba-tiba, lalu ditambah lagi oleh peperangan heboh yang ada dipikaran maupun batinnya. Jujur saja, itu membuat kepala Minato sakit. Apalagi suara haustan-hasutan aneh terus saja memerintah paksa Minato untuk segera cepat membatalkan acara liburan yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Naru-chan," panggil seseorang yang menginstrupsi kedua orang yang memiliki surai pirang itu. Sontak saja mereka berdua menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi—"kita akan jadi pergi berlibur ke Villa—jam 10,"—dan mendengar hal itu Naruto tersenyum dengan lebarnya dan berlari memeluk kaki Fugaku dengan erat. Fugaku hanya membalasnya dengan sunggingan senyum tipis.

"Yey~! Terima kasih, Ayah!" teriak Naruto sambil menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat ini menuju suatu tempat. Sepertinya anak ini memiliki tujuan.

Beda Naruto, beda juga Minato. Jika pernyataan Fugaku membuat Naruto kecil bahagia, berbanding terbalik jika dengan reaksi Minato. Lihatlah wajah Minato yang memandang Fugaku—seakan tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Fugaku?" tanya Minato masih memandang tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Kita akan jadi pergi ke Villaku," kata Fugaku mendekati Minato.

Bibir Minato terbuka dan tertutup,"Kau—kau—"

"Sudahlah, Minato. Kau tak kasihan dengan Naru-chan yang selalu di rumah terus? Dia juga butuh hiburan. Setidaknya itu membuat dia melupakan hewan peliharaanya yang meninggal seminggu lalu," jelas Fugaku duduk di sebelah Minato, dengan hanya berbalutkan sebuah handuk di pinggangnya.

Minato terdiam. Otaknya langsung saja terbayang Naruto yang sering memasang wajah sedih dan tidak mau keluar rumah,"Ye—yeah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti." balasnya dengan helaan nafas. Namun, sebuah jilatan di belakang telinga kanannya membuat tubuh Minato merinding seketika.

Merasa tahu siapa yang melakukannya, Minato pun bereaksi,"Fugaku!—he—hentikan itu!" seru Minato hendak menoleh kebelakang, untuk mencoba menatap Fugaku.

Slurrp~

"Grhhm, diam Minato. Berhenti memberontak!" perintah Fugaku menggeram dan juga mulai menikmati perbuatannya yang menjilati dan menggigiti telinga Minato dengan lembut.

Mintao patuh. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Posisinya masih membelakangi Fugaku. Sedangkan Fugaku sendiri mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi memeluk Minato dari belakang. Gerakan-gerakan nakal yang berada di belakang telinga Minato tadi, sekarang berpindah dan berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan sensual di belakang leher Minato. Terkadang sesekali mengecup pundak Minato.

"Jadi—Mina-chan, apa kau mau berolahraga pagi sebentar?" tanya Fugaku dengan suara bariton yang berat. Tubuh Minato menegang mendengarnya,"tentu saja hal itu diperlukan, sebelum kita pergi dan menempuh jalan yang jauh." lanjut Fugaku, merayu sang suami—uke tentunya—untuk melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Kalian pasti tahu maksud kepala Uchiha satu ini.

"Nnnh—Fugaku!" desah Minato mulai kenikmatan saat tangan pucat pria itu mulai bergerak dan menyentuh puting mungil kanan Minato dengan sensual. Tubuh Minato melengkung dan bergetar,"Ber—berhenti Fugaku!" tolak Minato dengan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Fugaku dan sentuhan pada putingnya.

Sontak saja Fugaku mengernyitkan dahinya, wajahnya seperti tak suka akan tolakan Minato,"Kenapa?" Minato mengehela nafas, wajahnya berubah menjadi masam dan muram.

"Kau tahu, Fugaku kun," ujar Minato memanggil Fugaku dengan panggilan sayangnya,"jika saja kita tidak pergi ke Villamu—" gantungnya lagi sembari berdiri,"—mungkin kita akan bercinta—"lalu melangkahkan kakinya manjauh dari Fugaku menuju kamar mandi."—seharian. Tanpa henti—mungkin."

BLAM!

Fugaku terdiam. Di tolak suami—apalagi sang uke—saat ingin bercinta karena perbuatannya sendiri itu—membuat Fugaku seperti menampar bolak-balik dirinya sendiri, layaknya seorang keledai idiot. Matanya memandang kosong kearah pintu kamar mandi. Tampaknya, Fugaku mulai menyesali tindakannya tadi.

Sial!

"Kak, Sasu~"

Panggil seorang anak bersurai pirang dengan riang. Senyum lebar terus saja menghiasai wajah bulat tan tembamnya itu. Rupanya perasaan anak ini benar-benar cerah. Tentu saja, tanpa orang lihat dua kali pun mereka sudah tahu dari aura anak kecil berusia 6 tahun itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto? Anak kebanggaan keluarga Namikaze.

Masih mempertahankan cengiran lebarnya, Naruto, kembali memanggil orang yang Ia tujui—"Kak, Sasu~! Ayo, bangun!"—namun kali ini dia mengetuk pintu bercat biru langit malam tersebut.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Tak ada sahutan. Si kecil Naruto bukannya kesal apalagi marah. Akan tetapi, si malaikat kecil kesayangan dan yang dicintai pasangan Uchiha-Namikaze ini malah dibuat penasaran. Penasaran, kenapa Kakaknya Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya. Masih tidur 'kah? Atau melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak dia ketahui?

Seperti anak pada umumnya. Seorang anak yang sudah dibuat penasaran pasti akan terus mencari tahu jawaban dari yang membuatnya penasaran. Dan, Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak lainnya. Untuk itu, tangan kanan mungil itu bergerak meraih ganggang pintu yang berbentuk bulat tersebut—kemudian setelah jari-jari itu pas dibulatan terbuat dari besi itu—Naruto, mulai memutar ganggang tersebut dengan perlahan dan penuh hati-hati—layaknya orang yang hendak ingin mencuri. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia harus melakukan hal yang notabene—dia sendiri tidak mengerti—kenapa tubuhnya menyuruh Ia bersembunyi-bersembunyi seperti itu. Mungkin, inilah yang di namakan insting. Jika saat ini tidak boleh melakukan hal yang bersifat berisik.

Tak lama, sebuah kepala yang memiliki surai pirang cerah—timbul di balik pintu Sasuke. Kepala tersebut menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang. Merasa orang yang ditujuinya tidak ada, bukannya pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Naruto—anak laki-laki yang masih duduk dibangku Taman Kanak-Kanak itu malah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, seorang anak jika sudah penasaran pasti dia akan terus mencari hingga menemukan jawaban atas kepenasarannya. Apalagi, Naruto adalah anak laki-laki yang memiliki sifat pemberani—errr, atau mungkin polos dan lugu? Mungkin saja.

Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup dengan rapatnya. Naruto berdiam diri dulu, seraya menatap ruangan kamar Sasuke yang jelas-jelas kosong melopong. Otak anak-anaknya mulai bertindak, dia mulai berpikir—berpikir—dan terus berpikir, jika kira-kira di mana Kakaknya itu berada. Akan tetapi, sebuah suara samar-samar mengejutkan Naruto. Naruto lagi—lagi—dan lagi terdiam. Untuk kali ini instingnya menyuruhnya untuk memjamkan mata—mencoba mefokuskan pikiran dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

'Oh—Kak, Sasu, sedang di kamar mandi,' batin Naruto sekaligus mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, seolah ia mengerti.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Naruto memilih mendekati kasur berselimutkan kain biru itu—lalu memanjat dan mendudukinya—sepertinya Naruto sedang menunggu Sasuke. Mata biru terangnya menerawang jauh kamar Sasuke. Hingga mata bulat tersebut terhenti disebuah benda kotak—ialah Jam. Dan, Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul '9.01'. Naruto terdiam. Jika berangkatnya pukul jam 10, berarti itu sebentar lagi!

Spontan saja, kedua kaki mungil Naruto bergerak gelisah. Bagaimana ini? Ia ingin memberitahu Kakaknya jika Kakaknya itu harus segera siap-siap karena jam 10 nanti mereka akan pergi berlibur ke Villa Ayah. Namun, Kakaknya belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi di sisi lain, Naruto kecil harus segera bersiap-siap juga—apalagi Naruto belum mandi. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. Sekarang, apa yang harus Naruto pilih? Jika dia pergi dan bersiap, nanti Kakaknya akan tertinggal. Dan, dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi kepada Kakak yang disayanginya.

"Eungh—" Naruto mulai berpikir keras,"—ah!" seru Naruto dengan ceria. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan ide yang cocok untuk kasusnya yang satu ini,"Naru, ikut mandi Kak, Sasu saja!" ujarnya dengan penuh nada senang.

Tubuh kecil itu bergerak turun dari kasur milik Sasuke. Sebuah senandung riang Naruto keluarkan dari bibir merah delimanya. Kaki kecil itu mendekati pintu kamar mandi berwarna putih cream tersebut. Setelah sampai, dia berhenti sejenak karena ingin membuka pakaian dan celana yang melekat di tubuhnya dulu. Setelah telanjang bulat—benar-benar tidak ada kain yang melekatpun pada tubuh halus itu—Naruto, langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan ceria.

Tidak mengetahui sama sekali jika dia telah masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat mengerikan—yang akan terkenang terus abgi sang malaikat kecil—mungkit saja!

Di sisi lain...

Uchiha Sasuke sedang melakukan aktivitas paginya—yaitu mandi. Sasuke sudah sikat gigi, Sasuke juga sudah bersabun. Jadi, yang dibutuhkan Uchiha bungsu satu ini hanyalah sebuah sampo dan air untuk membilasnya. Tanganya mengambil sebuah botol sedang yang berisi sebuah cairan sampo. Bau mint menthol menguar setelah Sasuke membuka penutup sampo tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke yang masih duduk di SMA kelas 1 ini memang patut diacungi jempol jika menyangkut otaknya, garis keturunan keluarga dan tentu saja ketampanannya. Tapi, apakah tidak ada yang tahu kekurangan sang Uchiha bungsu satu ini? Well—kalau begitu kalian akan segera tahu.

Merasa sudah cukup ber-sampo ria. Sasuke segera membilasnya. Matanya menatap sebuah cermin yang panjangnya sebatas pusarnya. Lihatlah dia, tangan pucatnya menyentuh perutnya. Sebuah bentuk yang hampir berbentuk kotak itu Sasuke raba dengan pelan. Sebuah seringai bangga ia tampilkan mana kala melihat otot perutnya yang hendak jadi sebentar lagi. Namun, di saat dirinya sedang membangga-banggakan kesexyan perutnya. Sasuke dibuat tercengang oleh—

"Kak, Sasu! Naru juga mau mandi dengan Kak Sasu!"

—kelemahanya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto.

Dalam keadaan...

"...telanjang...," lanjut Sasuke dengan lirih, kemudian ia menelan ludah.

"Hee~ Kak Sasu, mau di gosok punggungnya, tidak?" tanya malaikat kecil itu dengan polos.

Sasuke menyeringai,"Kau—" mata hitam Sasuke berkilat,"—akan menggosoknya, Naru-chan. Benar-benar menggosokkannya," kata Sasuke seraya menjilat bibirnya. Mendadak saja milik Sasuke menegang. Dan, Naruto hanya menatap bingung pusaka yang bangun itu.

Pada akhirnya, keluarga Namikaze harus rela jika malaikat kecil mereka akan dinodai seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha—untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini—kesucian malaikat mereka akan direnggut pada umur 6 tahun.

Benarkah itu terjadi?

Entahlah~

Semua tergantung pada Author, Sasuke, dan Naruto sendiri!

* * *

"Apa semuanya sudah siap, Sasuke-kun?"

Sebuah pertanyaan langsung saja Sasuke dapatkan dari Papanya—Minato—saat dia sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Mata onyx Sasuke bisa melihat Papanya itu sedang menatapnya.

"Hn."

Hanya itu yang Sasuke bisa berikan. Diotak jenius Uchiha bungsu ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang dipirkannya selain permainan di kamar mandi tadi.

"Naru-chan—" panggil Minato yang berada di samping kursi pengendaran mobil. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil langsung saja menoleh dan menatap Papanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik saja.

"Ya, Papa?" tanya Naruto kecil itu dengan pelan.

Wajah Minato langsung mengerut melihat air muka anaknya yang seperti shock, bingung dan merasa—entahlah—seperti orang yang habis melakukan hal yang luar biasa—ling-lung mungkin,"Apa semuanya sudah siapa, Nak?" Naruto terdiam seperti orang yang sedang mencerna kata-kata itu dengan baik. Hal itu membuat Minato bertambah bingung. Pasalnya anaknya ini selalu saja ceria dan meledak-ledak. Merasa kawathir, Minato segera saja memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Menurut Minato, tidak ada yang berbeda dari anaknya ini. Malahan, menurut Minato anaknya ini sungguh imut dan manis. Dengan memakai celana santai hingga selutut panjangnya. Baju oranye bergambar rubah kecil, lalu sebuah topi berbentuk telinga rubah, dan yang terakhir sebuah sepatu perpaduan oranye hitam Naruto gunakan.

Kedua pipi Minato merona melihatnya,'A—anakku ini benar-benar manis!' batin Minato gemas menatap wajah anaknya yang masih memasang wajah yang tak dapat Minato depkripsikan. Tidak menyadari jika dirinya juga manis seperti sang anak.

Saat melihat wajah Naruto, lagi-lagi Minato dibuat penasaran. Padahal hampir saja dia lupa akan hal itu saat melihat penampilan manis Naruto. Bagi Minato sendiri, hanya wajah anaknya saja, Naruto—yang tampak berbeda kali ini, tidak dengan lainnya—tapi! Oh! Ada satu lagi! Perasaan Minato saja atau memang bibir anaknya kali ini lebih sedikit membengkak dan mengkilat, ya?

Tidak mau merasa dirinya berhalusinasi, Minato pun bertanya."Naru-chan, kenapa bibirmu sedikit membengkak, Nak?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan kecil Naruto bergerak memegang bibir mungilnya sendiri,"A—ano, tadi Ka—" lagi-lagi insting Naruto menuruhnya untuk seperti—emh, tidak mengizinkan untuk memberitahu Minato apa yang telah terjadi dengan Kakaknya di kamar mandi. Padahal menurut Naruto itu hal biasa saja. Menurutnya tidak aneh sama sekali. Toh kata Kakaknya itu karena sayang.

"—tadi Naruto terhantup pintu kamarku," kata Sasuke datar—seolah tak peduli—jika Ia telah memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto langsung mendongkak menatap Sasuke. Anak ini rupanya tertegun dengan ucapan Sasuke. Bisa dibuktikan tatapan mata bulat itu. Lama memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Naruto langsung kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi gempal tan itu. Kaki-kaki kecilnya bergerak mendayu-dayu seperti orang yang sedang malu-malu.

Minato terdiam, matanya memandang Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. Tak lama dia mengedikkan bahunya seolah tak peduli,"Oke. Baiklah. Lain kali Naru-chan, jika ingin ke kamar Sasuke kun, kau harus berhati-hati, ya," jelas Minato menasehati. Setelah itu Minato kembali menatap depan—menunggu suaminya.

Hingga meninggalkan Sasuke yang meilirik Naruto dengan sebuah seringai—mesum.

* * *

2 jam sudah terlewati.

Susana di dalam mobil tampak sunyi melopong. Keadaan keempat orang tersebut—Fugaku, Minato, Sasuke dan tentu saja Naruto—sangat memprihatinkan. Mereka tampak bosan karena tidak ada yang dapat dikerjakan—Naruto salah satu buktinya yang hanya memandang kaca disebelahnya—sesekali dia membuat gambar-gambar abstrak dijendela. Helaan-helaan nafas Naruto terus keluarkan karena bosan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di samping kiri Naruto hanya diam—seperti patung—karena tubuhnya tak bergeming sedikit pun, apalagi pandangannya yang terus menatap kearah depan—walau begitu, bibir Sasuke sedikit melengkung kebawah—kesal dan juga... rumit di tebak.

Keadaan mereka ini sangat berbanding terbalik jika kalian melihat 1 jam yang lalu. 1 jam yang lalu sebuah senyum lebar Minato dan anaknya—Naruto— mereka suguhkan. Di tambah lagi sebuah nyanyian-nyanyian riang Naruto—membuat suasana di mobil begitu hangat. Tapi, kenyataannya sekarang suasana di mobil hening—sedikit suram kalau boleh dikatakan seperti itu. Matahari kecil mereka rupanya sudah lelah bergerak-gerak dan bernyanyi.

"Papa~" rengek Naruto memanggil Minato yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke samping kaca,"Ya. ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Minato dengan malas.

"Pa~ sebenarnya kita kapan sampainya?"

Minato menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Satu, dua, tiga, empat—dan enam! Minato menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kira-kira sudah enam kali anaknya bertanya seperti itu. Dan dia akan menjawab dengan perkataan yang sama.

Dan, Minato harus melakukannya lagi—"Sebentar lagi, Naru-chan,"—jika ingin Naruto diam.

Setelah mendengar itu, benar saja! Naruto langsung terdiam karena hal itu sudah memuaskan pertanyaannya. Sang matahari kecil kembali keaktivitas gambar-menggambar di jendela dengan abstraknya.

Sasuke mendengus karena hal itu. Lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Aktivitas? Ya. aktivitas! Bukan aktivitas yang bersifat fisik, tapi lebih tepatnya bersifat otak—maksudnya aktivitas Sasuke adalah berpikir sedari tadi—sejak dia masuk ke mobil hingga 2 kemudian saat ini. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah berpikir. Tapi, pemikiran Uchiha Sasuke ini bukanlah hal biasa. Karena apa? Karena ini menyangkut mahluk manis di sebelahnya. Untuk itu Sasuke sangat betah berpikir tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Katakan saja Sasuke aneh! Pasti, Sasuke sama sekali tidak akan memperduli'kan akan hal itu.

Rencana-rencana apa yang Ia lakukan di Villa bersama Naruto nanti, Sasuke rancang dengan telitinya. Tapi jujur saja, Sasuke tidak akan mengambil kesucian Naruto dalam jangka waktu dekat saat ini. Karena hal itu akan menjadi hadiah 'istimewa' Naruto, saat ulang tahun Naruto yang ke tiga belas tahun! Menurut kalian itu sungguh bejat? Tidak bagi Sasuke yang menurutnya itu sangat—sangat—indah dan manis!

Sret! Sret!

"Kak, Sasu," panggil Naruto sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke dengan pelan. Sasuke refleks menatap Naruto,"Hn?" tanya Sasuke yang mirip dengan gumaman,"Naru, ingin tidur—" kata Naruto menatap malu-malu Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Apa hubungannya dia dan Naruto ingin tidur?

"—di paha, Kak Sasu," lanjut Naruto masih dengan malu-malunya.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis—lembut tentunya."Hn. Kau sini," Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dia merangkak dan membaringkan kepalanya di paha Sasuke. Setelah menyamankan posisi tidur dikepalanya. Naruto mulai memeluk boneka rubahnya—seakan guling. Kemudian memejamkan mata.

Fugaku dan Minato tersenyum tipis melihat keharmonisaan yang ada diantara Sasuke dan Naruto lewat spion kaca mobil. Mereka bersyukur akan keharmonisan dikeluarga mereka. Tanpa tahu jika hubungan anak mereka lebih dari hubungan adik dan kakak.

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Fugaku spontan saja memegang kantong di samping celananya. Sedangkan Minato menatap Fugaku seakan ingin tahu, siapa yang menelpon suaminya itu. Fugaku membalas tatapan Minato, sembari mengambil Handphonenya yang berada di saku celana.

"Private Number," kata Fugaku memberi tahu Minato.

Mintao memasang wajah bingung,"Coba angkat saja." balas Minato. Siapa tahu ada yang penting, bukan?

Fugaku mengangguk mengerti,"Hn," setelah mengucapkan itu Fugaku menyentuh layar Handphone pintarnya—tepat di sebuah gambar ganggang telepon berwarna hijau terang.

Klik...

"Hai, Fugaku-kun~!" sapa seseorang dengan nada mendayu-dayu centil.

Fugaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Melihat itu, Minato menatap Fugaku dan memasang wajah seolah,'Siapa?' Fugaku tak membalas pertanyaan Minato. Dia lebih memilih me-louspaker Handphonenya.

"Hn. Dengan siapa?" tanya Fugaku dengan datar, namun sopan.

"Aih—aih! Fugaku-kun. Kau sungguh tak ingat aku, ne~?" bukannya menjawab, seseorang yang masih dipertanyakan identitasnya itu malah melempar pertanyaan kepada Fugaku.

Fugaku dan Minato berpandangan, penasaran. Sasuke saja sepertinya juga ikut penasaran siapa orang tersebut. Otak mereka memutar ulang suara orang tersebut.

'Orang itu seorang wanita,' pikir mereka—Fugaku, Minato dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Tapi siapa wanita itu?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang kedua muncul kembali dipikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fugaku mulai tidak sopan. Hey! Jangan salahkan dia jika dia tidak sopan. Salahkan saja seorang—yang identitasnya tidak diketahui itu. Apakah sopan jika menelpon seseorang tanpa memberitahu—atau tepatnya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?

"Khukhukhu—" tawa orang itu dengan cekikikan—yang membuat Fugaku, Minato dan Sasuke menelan ludah ngeri,"—ternyata kau masih tetap saja dingin, ya, Fugaku-kun," kata orang itu tak mengidahkan pertanyaannya Fugaku.

Fugaku memelankan kendaraan mobilnya. Sepertinya orang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya ini sangat mengenal baik sosok Uchiha Fugaku—tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, orang-orang juga sudah pada tahu jika keluarga Uchiha memiliki sifat yang dingin.

"Semua orang tahu keluarga Uchiha, memiliki sifat dingin." jelas Fugaku datar.

Tiba-tiba saja suhu di mobil menjadi rendah. Suasana di mobil mulai mencekam dengan drastis. Minato dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, mereka sama-sama berpikir mungkin bisa saja orang yang masih dipertanyakan identitasnya itu adalah salah satu musuh Fugaku di dunia mafia. Mereka—Minato dan Sasuke lebih memilih diam. Mereka tak ingin campur karena mereka tahu Fugaku dapat mengatasinya sendiri.

"Hufft~ baiklah!—baiklah! Coba kau lihat kesamping kanan jendela mobilmu," perintah orang tersebut dengan nada bosan.

Spontan saja mereka—Fugaku, Minato dan, Sasuke menatap kearah samaping kanan mereka.

TIN! TIN!

Mata mereka tercengang, tubuh mereka membeku, lidah mereka kelu dan waktu—

—seperti melambat pasca—mereka melihat apa yang di samping mereka.

* * *

"Hufft~ baiklah!—baiklah! Coba kau lihat kesamping kanan jendela mobilmu," perintah orang tersebut dengan nada bosan.

Spontan saja mereka—Fugaku, Minato dan, Sasuke menatap ke smaping kanan mereka.

TIN! TIN!

Mata mereka tercengang, tubuh mereka membeku, lidah mereka kelu dan waktu—

—seperti melambat pasca—mereka melihat apa yang di samping mereka.

"EEH?! MAMA KUSHI-CHAN DAN MAMI MIKO-CHAN?!" teriak Naruto—yang entah kapan sudah ada di jendela mobil—sambil menatap orang yang diteriakkannya dengan pandang terkaget-kaget senang.

CKIIIITTT!

Duk!

"NA—NARUTOOOO!" teriak Sasuke dengan shock. Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto yang tersungkur di bawah. Wajah Sasuke menghoror melihat Naruto yang terlungkup di bawah kursi. Segera saja dia membantu Naruto berdiri dan membawanya kepangkuannya.

"Naru! Naru! Kau—kau—tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan panik yang berlebihan. Mata onyx gelap Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan detil dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tangannya pun ikut andil. Tangan pucat itu terus meraba-raba wajah Naruto mencari sebuah luka—jika ada.

Naruto tak menjawab—namun mata shappiernya berair—hendak menangis—lebih tepatnya sudah menangis,"Hiks—hiks—Kak, Sasu... Kak, Sasu—" isak Naruto memanggil terus nama Sasuke,"—kepala Naru sakit—yang di sini," tunjuk Naruto ke kepalanya yang sedikit bengkak—benjol itu.

Sasuke menatap nanar, melihat Naruto yang kesakitan. Hatinya sungguh ngilu saat melihat malaikat kecilnya menangis seperti itu,"Ssst! Sudah—sudah! Sini, biar aku sembuhkan," ucap Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto.

Refleks saja Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam saat Kakak yang disayangnya meniup-niup gundukan bengkak—benjol di kepalanya. Tetetsan-tetesan air mata masih Naruto keluarkan—apalagi setiap hembusan tiupan Sasuke mengenai bengkak kecilnya—sungguh perih dan sedikit nyeri. Untuk mnyalurkan rasa perih di kepalanya, Naruto menggenggam erat baju kaus biru Sasuke hingga kusut.

"Kak, Sasu—hiks—perih...," lirih Naruto memberitahu perasaanya atas perbuatan Sasuke terhadapa bengak—benjolnya.

Sasuke menghentikan tiupannya. Tangannya membawa wajah Naruto untuk mendongkak—dan menatapnya. Dan, Naruto memang langsung menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merah—efek dari menangis. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengahapus lelehan-lelehan air mata Naruto,"Jangan menangis, Naru—" ungkap Sasuke sambil mencium dahi Naruto,"—Kak, Sasu akan menyembuhkannya," mata Naruto langsung terpejam mana kala Sasuke mencium gundukan bengkak—benjol dikepalannya.

'Nyaman,' batin Naruto dengan polos. Pelukan hangat Sasuke pada Naruto, sungguh berdampak besar ternyata—sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto rileks—rileks—dan rileks—hingga tertidur.

Di sisi Fugaku dan Minato...

"Kalian!—bagaimana bisa kalian di sini?!" tanya Fugaku dengan gusar menatap—dua wanita bersurai merah dan hitam di samping mobilnya. Sedangkan Minato menatap risau mereka—Fugaku dan dua wanita itu.

Dua wanita berambut panjang—yang masing-masing memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda itu; satu berwarna hitam dan merah itu—tersenyum lebar kearah Fugaku dan Minato. Tangan kanan wanita bersurai merah tersebut menyandar di atas pintu mobil ferarri merah mereka yang tanpa atap tersebut,"Kenapa, Fugaku-kun? Kau tak suka kami di sini, heh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek—menghina.

"Chk! Kalian itu pengganggu!" tutur Fugaku dengan jujur—tanpa memperdulikan jika kata-katanya itu benar-benar menyinggung. Hell! Memang sejak kapan mereka peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Fugaku—walaupun itu sungguh perkataan kasar.

"Benarkah?" tanya wanita berambut merah dengan wajah seolah tak merasa. Fugaku hanya diam dan menatap tajam kedua wanita itu—seakan menunggu balasan atas pertanyaannya.

Wanita berambut hitam mengehela nafas. Dia tahu jika tidak segera Ia hentikan maka akan ada peperangan antara Fugaku dan sahabatnya itu. Jadi dia lebih dulu berbicara. Karena—sungguh! Peperangan itu sungguh akan menjadi mengerikan layaknya Perang ke dua! Mengingat watak kedua orang itu yang tak mau kalah.

"Fugaku-kun, kami kembali ke kota ini karena ingin berlibur saja," jelas wanita berambut hitam tersebut dengan menatap Fugaku.

"Lalu. Apa hubunganya aku dengan liburan kalian?!" Fugaku kembali melempar pertanyaan ke wanita itu dengan kasar. Rupanya, Fugaku benar-benar sangat benci dengan kedua wanita itu. Mereka itu seperti parasit yang sangat sulit dibasmihkan!

Mendengar pertanyaan—bodoh itu—wanita yang memiliki surai merah yang berada di samping kanan wanita bersurai hitam itu—memutar bola matanya, bosan,"Tentu saja ada, bodoh!" umpat wanita itu kepada Fugaku.

Fugaku yang mendengarnya menggeram marah,"Jaga bicaramu, Kushina! Liburanku dan liburan kalian tidak ada sama sekali sangkut pautnya!" jelasnya Fugaku.

Wanita bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas lagi,"Kami—rencananya—" gantung wanita berambut hitam itu sedikit ragu,"—AKAN BERGABUNG DENGANMU, TUAN UCHIHA!" sambung Kushina dengan nyaring—memecah kesunyian yang ada dijalan tol ini.

Serempak saja—Fugaku, Minato, menutup telinganya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya, dan kedua tangannya menutup telinga Naruto—yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Kushi-chan, tolong—" pinta wanita berambut hitam itu—Mikoto namanya. Kushina mendengus dan mengumpat kecil dengan kata menyebalkan, kemudian dia kembali duduk dengan rapi di kursi mobilnya—yang ternyata sebagai pengendara mobil tersebut,"—terima kasih," kata Mikoto pada tindakan Kushina yang mau mendengarkannya.

"Jadi, Fugaku-kun, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyum manis. Fugaku diam, kemudian berseru,"Aku tak akan memberitahu, kalian—para monster!" lalu—

—BRRRMM!

Fugaku menyalakan mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, lalu? Pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mobil kedua wanita itu—dengan sangat cepat!

Kedua wanita itu melongo seketika.

"DASAR BEDEBAH KAU—UCHIHA!" teriak Kushina menggeram sambil menyumpahi kepala Uchiha itu.

Dan, Mikoto?

Hanya bisa mengelus dada...

Bersambung...

* * *

** Note:**

**Bagimana? Puaskah kalian? Masih belum?—maaf kalau begitu. Saya akan meningkatkannya hingga lebih baik lagi. **

**Rencanannya Fict ini berkisar hingga lima chapter atau lebih. Tapi, entahlah mungkin juga kurang dari lima chapter—namun, yang jelasnya lagi—fict ini akan kurang dari sepuluh chapter ;D Untuk masalah updetnya—saya usahkan secepat mungkin! Karena saya tahu sekali jika pembaca sangat suka yang cepat-cepat. Doa'kan saja, ya! karena hari ini juga saya sudah mulai sekolah.**

**Untuk masalah judulnya, sebenarnya saya juga sedikit rada bingung. Lebih masuk akal judul ini 'Liburan ala Keluarga Uchiha!' atau judul yang satu ini 'Liburan ala Keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze!' tolong, saya butuh sarannya.**

**Oh!—sebelumnya, terima kasih telah mau membaca fict ini! Semoga anda terhibur~ Saran sangat dibuthkan jika kalian mau~**

**Salam hangat, Monokurobo!**


End file.
